The Deadliest Venom Revenge
by Embodiment-Of-Fear
Summary: When a strange creature ends up injuring May, Peter seeks something cold to soothe the pain. Revenge. But what sort of troubles will this lead to at the dawn of Christmas, supposedly the happiest time of the year? (Avengers family Dr. Strange, Deadpool, Shuri, T'Challa, Antman, Captain Marvel, Nick Fury, Pepper, Happy, Loki, Bucky, Sam, the Guardians, Nebula, Warmachine, Vision)


(This takes place at some point when Peter doesn't have his Iron-Spider costume. Thanos doesn't exist because he ruined years of childhood. Enjoy!)

*Peter's POV*

"Oh god, what am I going to do with you?" I looked out the sealed jar at the end of my room, covered in a towel and in a box. It still was so loud, begging to be set free. But it wasn't suffocating. The thing inside was just black liquid with a heart of charcoal. The being inside is what I dubbed Killer because it killed any chance of me having a good Christmas. It attacked Aunt May when she was coming home earlier this evening. Now she is in a comatose state in the hospital. Instead of moping around, I went after it and sealed it in this jar. I can't open it even a crack to put some sort of poison inside to kill it so now it's just in there, suffering for its horrible deeds. And now it's screaming in my room but I need it in here to keep an eye on. I don't know what sort of nasty things it could pull. I looked at my clock, 2 in the morning. Maybe I could out so some heroing. I put on my suit and kept the jar sealed up inside a shoe box wrapped in bubble wrap.

_"Peter, you have been awake for almost 26 hours. It's unhealthy and recommended you get some sleep."_ Karen responded as I loaded up my suits functions.

"Good, the more I'm awake the less I have to deal with the pain. Is there any crime nearby?"

_"The streets within your doable length is safe."_

"Doable length my ass, there's gotta be something somewhere."

_"There is a small bank robbery about 2 cities from your current location."_

"Take me there."

_"Override, your not in stable condition."_

"Karen, you can't tell your boss what to do," I replied, starting to get tired of her nonsense.

_"You have hit 26 hours awake. If you don't get sleep soon, then I'll have to call Mr. Stark."_

"Wait shit no don't do that!"

_"Then go to sleep."_

_"Nope, I'm going to stop the crime, I think I know where a bank robbery might be."_ I started shooting some webs and swinging across the city. Once I hit the roof of another building, my webs stopped working.

"Huh? Karen, did I run out of web fluid?"

_"No, I collapsed the web shooters function. I'll be calling Mr. Stark in ten minutes if you aren't home by then."_

"Alright fine, if that's how you wanna be, turn the webs back on, I'll solve the crime in four minutes if that's what you want!" I swore I could have heard the robot sigh.

_"Web shooters re-activated."_ At this point, I was going three times my normal speed and found the bank in about two minutes. I allowed myself 4 minutes to tie up the criminals, leave a note and give myself four minutes to return home.

"Alright, operation A to the right, B to the left, let's split."

"Nah how about you stay in one big group so you can surround yourselves. Ya know in case if one of you went missing." I replied, winking evilly under my suit.

"Spider-Man!" They pulled out their guns but I shoot my webs at them.

"The more ya struggle the easier it is for the webs to stay on you." Once I got the whole gang tied up, I quickly wrote a note for the cops tomorrow. "Karen, how much more time till your little baby protocol starts?" I asked, already swinging onto the next building outside of the bank.

_"Five minutes."_

"Perfect. I should be at home by then." If she had eyes, she'd be rolling them right now.

_"I really should just call Mr. Stark now. And when you take off the suit, you better get some sleep."_

"You know what, you should learn when to keep your mouth shut." I pulled up a menu and muted Karen. Then I kept going across rooftops. The streets were deadly silent and my only light was the pale moon slowly returning to the cover of the Earth. Building to building, I kept going at a faster pace than the last. Getting Mr. Stark involved was a death sentence. Once I saw my apartment, I smiled, I got away with this! Just as I was about to climb in the window, I felt my shoulder.

"Huh, where is my backpack? Karen, unmute yourself, where is my backpack?"

_"It appears you left it at the crime spot."_

"SHIT I GOTTA GO BACK!"

_"Peter Parker, if you do I'll have to call-"_

"No, you can't tell him I lost the villain if he knows I'll be fired!" I was already a couple of buildings ahead when I heard something in the wind.

"Looking for someone?" Everything tensed up and the air turned cold. I could feel something slimy on my shoulders but despite my disgust, I didn't have the courage to move. Panicked, I swung ahead. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" The eerie voice echoed through the air. Now the last few Christmas decorations went out and the final red and green light in my eyes faded out, no one could help me now.

"Karen help..." I said, my throat feeling more and more dead.

_"Calling Mr. Stark."_

"Wait don't do that!" A couple of moments later, I heard a weak hello from the other line.

"Oh uh, Karen accidentally called you. Sorry about that!"

"Kid... what are you doing up?"

"I had a... late night crime to tend to!" I looked behind me and the creature was getting closer.

"Crap gotta go."

"Wait Peter-" But I already hung up. As I swung to the next building, I felt my foot slip and I fell face first onto the roof of the building. I looked up, rubbing my head to find the creature was blocking any exits.

"Um hey, buddy let's just talk this out!" I began backing up but I could feel the edge beneath my heels. I watched the creature, unmoving for a moment before it went for my throat and my breath quickly ran short.

It was all a blur, the black dots that filled my vision, the suffocating feeling in my throat and nose. The red, oh god the red. Flashes of gold too. Then that blur faded to a souless black...


End file.
